1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a support device for an underwater camera and, most particularly, to a support device for an underwater camera used for ice fishing.
2. Background Information
Underwater surveillance cameras are used for viewing underwater objects from a boat, a dock, or from the frozen surface of a body of water. These underwater cameras are particularly popular with fishermen who want to explore the underwater structure of lakes or streams, as well as observe the presence or absence of fish in particular locations. Underwater cameras are typically housed in a cylindrical case about the size of a small soup can. A length of cable connects the camera to a small viewing screen on an above-water unit that also contains a power source, such as a battery. In open water, the underwater camera is easily moved from one location to another and there is sufficient space for fisherman to drop a baited fishing line in the vicinity of the camera.
When ice fishing, a fisherman must drill one or more holes in the ice in order to present the bait to the fish. Although the underwater camera can be lowered into the ice fishing hole to observe the presence or absence of fish and then removed from the ice fishing hole during fishing, many fisherman find that it is useful to leave the camera and attached cable in the hole to observe the fish taking the bait. In this latter situation, the fisherman must manipulate both his fishing pole and line, as well as the cable and attached camera. As an alternative, a fisherman can drill two adjacent holes in the ice, one for fishing and the other for the camera and cable. This involves extra work and should the fisherman decide to move to a different location, drilling many additional holes is required.
A number of inventions concerning underwater cameras and fishing have been granted patents, including the following. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,508 by Michaels et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,932 by Austin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,240 by Fralick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,979 by Dyck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,336 by Heyerman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,494 by Waterman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,182 by Monsen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,108 by Rinehart; U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,259 by Rink; U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,882 by Deimel; U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,424 by Zemov et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,761 by Zemov et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,853 by Zernov et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,986 by Sicher; U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,900 by Paulson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,551 by Bielinski, Sr., et al. and U.S. patent application No. 2002/0196230 by Struyk. None of these patents disclose or suggest the applicant's invention.
Applicant has devised an underwater camera line support device that adjustably positions a camera and cable at a selected depth below an ice fishing hole, while allowing the angler to fish in that same hole. In addition, the underwater camera line support device and attached camera are readily moved from one ice fishing hole to another with minimal effort.